


Ode to Squirrel World

by Woollycas



Series: Season 15 codas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e16 Drag Me Away (From You), Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Squirrel Castiel, Squirrel Dean Winchester, Squirrel World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woollycas/pseuds/Woollycas
Summary: Squirrel Dean and Squirrel Cas escape their dying world and take a moment to contemplate their new life together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 codas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516373
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Ode to Squirrel World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whichstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/gifts).



> This is what happens when the show gives you zero opportunities to wonder about a real Dean and Cas moment. 
> 
> Thank you [whichstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel) for giving me the idea, the title, and the AMAZING art for this.

“Cas! Damn it! Come on!”

With a flash and a twisting tumble, Dean and Cas land, hand in hand, in their new world. They both lay stunned for a moment. Dean feels the soft ground beneath him —or maybe he just landed on his tail? The spell worked and they’re both alive, and that’s all Dean really cares about at the moment.

He blinks one eye open, and then the other. The sky is a hazy gray and there’s a flock of birds jabbering and swirling in the distance. Their arrival didn’t go unnoticed. They have to move.

He looks over at Cas and stares at their entwined fingers. He squeezes Cas’s small brown paw and Cas stirs.

“Dean, we made it.” Cas states the obvious, and Dean smiles. They really did. They made it to the new world.

A giddy joy overwhelms Dean and he hugs Cas suddenly. He pulls him in as tight as he can, his fingers clawing through the soft undercoat of fur. He runs his paws through it, reassuring himself that this isn’t a dream.

Dean then sits back and looks around at their surroundings. He sees a large tree behind them. They need to get to higher ground. They’re vulnerable out in the open grass. Dean has no clue what this new world’s dangers are, and finding a new home and space to get their bearings is his top priority for them.

“C’mon, let’s head to the tree over there. We’ll be safer.”

Together, they scamper a couple hundred yards to the large shade tree. Cas arrives a few seconds after Dean and he doesn’t stop at the base of the tree, but instead sprints ahead.

“Race you to the top!” he exclaims, and runs circles up the massive tree trunk.

Dean grumbles but grudgingly follows the other squirrel. He hates running.

They make it to a sturdy tree branch that looks out over the grassy knoll. It’s a solid new home, he thinks. It’s safely tucked under a canopy of leaves, protecting them from the elements and hopefully any unknown threats of their new environment. Dean scans their new world and sees nothing but a large field of grass, a distant copse of trees, and a very large brick home for ground squirrels built into a nearby hill. A large black object sits outside the burrow’s front door, and Dean wonders what it is while admiring how its coat glimmers and shines.

“Dean, this place…is amazing. The air is clean! The grass is fresh! This tree, I think it’s a walnut tree? My god, we’ll eat like kings. Look at all the green seedlings on the ground!” Cas exclaims, giddy with wonder.

“This is a far better fate than I could have ever imagined, Cas. I just hope…” Dean trails off.

“They’ll make it. Jack got us through. He’ll find Sam and Eileen and get them through as well. I know it.” Cas touches Dean’s shoulder in reassurance.

Cas’s confidence in Jack buoys Dean’s spirits a bit. Their world was dying, but looking for this other one, this world that hadn’t been destroyed, kept them going for so long. So much of their life before was just trying to get by, survive, find sustenance and safety. Their world was rotting and they had no hope. They only had each other. They only had their family.

Dean closes his eyes in worry again. They have each other now and that’s enough, he tells himself.

“Dean, it’ll be okay.” Cas cups Dean’s face with both of his paws to turn Dean’s head towards him. He touches their noses together and smiles slightly, shy almost. “This is a scary new adventure, but Jack will find a way to reunite our family.”

He pulls back then and hops down the branch a bit. He looks down and around.

“Dean, we should really settle on a plan for winter. There are leaves mixed with the walnuts on the ground. We may not have much time to prepare for the coming dormancy of pabulum.”

“Cas, what would I do without you?”

“Well, more than likely the same as what you do with me…find food and eat.”

Dean laughs, because Cas isn’t wrong.

“Is this it now? We get to live out our days high on the hog? Enjoying each other’s company? Safe from imminent death and destruction?”

“I think so. Good things do happen, Dean,” Cas says solemnly.

Dean just smiles again. He’s not quite ready to believe Cas, but damn if he doesn’t make a mean case for their future.

They’ll be happy here, he thinks. They’ll find a way to live, and be together. They’ll be content. He knows this, even if he’s slightly sad to never see his and Cas’s quasi-son, his brother, and Eileen again.

His maudlin thoughts are interrupted with a loud crash of thunder. Dean and Cas both look up and scan the distant horizon. Dean sees it first and almost tumbles out of the tree with eagerness. Cas catches him though and pushes him closer to the trunk of the tree.

“Dean, look! A rift! It’s Jack, I know it. He must have found Sam and Eileen.”

Dean can’t get his hopes up, but starts scrambling for the base of the tree nonetheless.

He pauses halfway down, gripping the bark with anxiety and anticipation. Cas is so close behind him, he barrels right into Dean’s bushy red tail.

“Cas, wait. What if it’s not them?”

“Dean, it has to be them. Only Jack can create paths between worlds. Only Jack would save our family and reunite us.”

Cas is right, of course. Dean looks to the rift, nestled in the distant jumble of trees and prays that the rest of their family is there. There’s only one way to find out, he thinks, and looks back at Cas.

He sighs when he sees Cas’s eager exuberance at this new adventure. They made it. They have the rest of their lives to be happy and safe.

They found their peace.

“C’mon Cas, let’s go find our family.”

“Of course, Dean.”


End file.
